Les sentiments d'une grenouille
by LS-Alea
Summary: ."Bel-sempai, la vie d’une grenouille peut être très précieuse, vous savez ? Je suis sûr qu’elle à aussi des sentiments et des émotions." "Bah voyons..."


**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, ni Belphegor, ni Fran ne m'appartiennent. ;_ ;

Je précise également qu'il s'agit là de ma première fic postée sur , donc il y a possibilité de trouver quelques mises en pages foireuses ou autres choses de ce genre, si vous voyez de quoi je parle \o/.

Enfin, peu importe ! Enjoy (ou pas xD), et si vous avez des choses à dire, je serai ravie de lire vos reviews, qu'elles soit bonnes ou mauvaise x] (Si le deuxième cas, évitez les "C nul lol va te couché" ; non seulement c'est pas vraiment constructif, et en plus, ça fait mal au yeux xD)

* * *

« - Bel-sempai !

Une voix traînarde. Aucunes réponses.

- Bel-sempai !

Cette fois-ci, elle se fit plus insistante, ce qui réussit à arracher un grognement au concerné.

- Quoi ?  
- Cela va bientôt faire 3 heures qu'on avance ! Faisons une pause !  
- T'es déjà crevé ? »

Son ton était sec, accusateur ; Belphegor avait toujours su faire preuve d'une amabilité peu commune, à l'inverse de Fran, qui, lui, était d'un « j'm'en foutisme » incomparable. Ce dernier s'arrêta soudain, et s'assit au pied d'un arbre, sans se soucier de son partenaire qui continuait sa route. Puis, en haussant les épaule, il se justifia :

« - Vous savez, tout le monde n'est pas une espèce de détraqué inépuisable. »

Aussitôt, une paire de couteau fendit l'air, et sembla s'enfoncer quelque part dans un bruit sourd : heureusement, Fran avait des réflexes. Il avait à peine eu le temps de voir les armes arriver qu'il baissa la tête, les laissant trancher son chapeau en forme de grenouille plutôt que ses deux yeux. Après avoir lâché un « J'ai eu chaud » étouffé, il se redressa. Belphegor s'était retourné, et lui faisait face, immobile.

« - Enfoiré, qui traites-tu de détraqué ?  
- Oh oh, murmura le plus jeune en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche d'un air faussement inquiet -mais suffisamment fort pour que le Prince l'entende-, je crois avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas !

Deuxième lancé. Cette fois-ci les couteaux furent bloqué par le tronc, et Fran s'était décalé.  
- Ferme-là, ou je te découpe en rondelles, shishishi... »

Avec un sourire sous-entendant la pire des tortures, Belphegor étendit une rangée de couteaux entre ses doigts de la même manière qu'un jeu de cartes, ce à quoi Fran tendit la paume de ses mains devant lui en guise de « signe de paix ».

« - Non merci, sans façons.  
- Bien.

Le blond rangea sa panoplie, puis s'approcha de l'arbre à pas lents, mains dans les poches.

- Il fait presque nuit. A cause de toi, on va devoir attendre demain si on veut continuer.

Il soupira, avant de se hisser sur une branche. Le vert releva la tête vers lui, et haussa un sourcil.

- Mais Bel-sempai, on peut très bien avancer la nuit. Justement, ça nous permettrais de...  
- Non, je ne veux pas.  
- ...nous dissimuler plus facil... Aïe !

Cette fois-ci, une branche molle lui claqua au visage.

- Tais toi. Le Prince ne veut pas, car il l'a décidé ainsi. »

Le gardien de la brume le regarda longuement, les yeux mi-clos, l'air éthéré, comme à son habitude. Fran n'avait jamais l'air de se soucier de quelque chose. Non, il semblait toujours détaché de tout, et absent, ce qui avait parfois le don d'agacer son supérieur.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Les deux hommes étaient perdus dans leur pensées, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux brise le silence.

« - Dites-moi Bel-sempai...  
Déjà, Belphegor s'attendait au pire ; il ne dit rien, préférant attendre que l'autre continue.  
- ...est-ce que tous les princes vous ressemblent et sont si capricieux ?

Evidemment, il avait demandé ça avec son air on ne peut plus innocent. Cependant, ce n'était pas assez pour calmer les ardeurs du Prince, et ce dernier lança pour une énième fois un couteau dans son costume de grenouille. Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Idiot ! Un prince fait toujours ce qu'il désire !

Plaquant les main contre son visage, Fran se protégeait d'un éventuel autre coup. Rien ne vint cependant, mais il sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de son dos. Son sang. Enfin, il avait l'habitude, avec lui. Prudemment, il se détendit, puis se tourna vers lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas logique, Bel-sempai.

Le prince pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué.

- Et pourquoi ça ?  
Son interlocuteur pris un faux air sérieux, et leva son index.

- Et bien, vous dites toujours que vous voulez me tuer. Or, vous ne le faîtes pas.  
Déstabilisé, le gardien de la tempête oublia tout son agacement. Il se pencha légèrement, pour mieux observer son Kouhai.  
- Et alors ? Où veux-tu en venir ?  
Fran souffla. Son supérieur pouvait vraiment être long à comprendre quand il s'y mettait.  
- Si vous ne m'avez jamais tué, alors ce que vous dites est faux : vous ne pouvez pas faire tout ce que vous voulez.  
Soudain, Belphegor contracta sa mâchoire et serra les poings, contrairement à son expression qui restait impassible.  
- Idiot, ça n'a aucun rapport avec ça. »

Il baissa la tête, fixant un point invisible dans l'herbe qui se balançait au gré du vent. Pendant un instant, sa respiration s'était arrêtée, et il avait réprimé un soupir que Fran n'aurait pu qualifier. Intrigué, ce dernier haussa un sourcil, sans pour autant quitter son sempai des yeux. Il reprit :

« - Dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

Le Prince ne répondit pas, et se pinça les lèvres. En sifflant entre ses dent, il tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté, et croisa les bras. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Ou plutôt, quelque chose _l'empêchait _de répondre, mais il refusait de l'admettre. Fran se redressa alors, arrondissant ses yeux.

- Oh, sempai ! Se pourrait-il que...

Tandis que l'illusionniste tapotait son chapeau du bout des doigts, Belphegor tourna lentement son regard vers lui.

- ...Quoi, encore ?

Sa voix restait toujours aussi blasée. Cependant, Fran aurait juré y percevoir quelque chose d'inhabituel... Une émotion, ou bien un sentiment ; il ne pouvait pas affirmer exactement quoi. Il en fit donc abstraction, et continua sur sa lancée.

-...que ça ait un rapport avec mon costume ? »

En dessous de sa frange, le Prince écarquilla les yeux, et un son guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son compagnon avait touché un point sensible.

Fran avait bien remarqué que Belphegor portait beaucoup d'importance à son chapeau en forme de grenouille. Beaucoup _trop_ d'importance pour que, d'après lui, ça n'ait aucunes significations : de nombreuses fois, le gardien de la brume avait demandé la permission de le retirer, mais son partenaire avait toujours refusé, sous prétexte que c'était pour rappeler son prédécesseur. En réalité, Fran n'avait jamais vraiment su le pourquoi du comment, et, bien qu'il soit intrigué de connaître la vérité, il n'avait jamais insisté. Or, cette fois-ci, il avait l'occasion.

Il posa un regard des plus anodins sur son coéquipier, avant d'ajouter :

« - Bel-sempai ! Vous semblez perturbé, je me trompe ? »

C'était une confirmation. Belphegor avait tourné son visage sur le côté, offrant son profil au jeune illusionniste. Ce dernier n'avait jamais pris le temps de détailler ses traits, mais cette fois-ci, ils semblaient frappant : il avait un nez fin, pointu, qui remontait légèrement et produisait ainsi un charme unique ; une bouche bien dessinée, mais qui, étrangement, n'étais pas étirée en un sourire goguenard, et enfin, un menton qui partait quelque peu en galoche, le tout étant adoucit par la lumière rougeâtre du soleil couchant. Une légère brise vint faire onduler ses cheveux dorés, lesquels dissimulaient ses yeux depuis son plus jeune âge. Fran n'avait jamais compris la raison de ce choix, mais il ne préférait pas aborder le sujet. De plus, la couronne placée si négligemment sur sa tête faisait de lui un mystère à part entière. Oui, Belphegor était un mystère si intense, si solide qu'il en devenait cruellement attirant.

Soudain, les feuilles de l'arbre émirent un bruissement feutré qui arracha Fran de sa contemplation. Ce dernier venait seulement de réaliser ce qu'il était entrain de faire, et surtout _à quoi_ il pensait. Il secoua la tête : reluquer son sempai de cette manière n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais il fallait l'avouer, jamais il ne l'avait encore vu comme ça, soit aussi renfermé : il n'avait pas bougé, et ne sembler prêter absolument aucunes intentions à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Fran hésita un instant, puis tenta :

« - ...Bel-sempai ?  
- Tais-toi. Tu m'ennuis.

La façon dont il avait dit ça était catégorique, presque méprisante. Cependant, cela n'arrêta pas l'homme grenouille.

- Dans ce cas, je prends ça comme une affirmation.  
- Ne te fous pas de moi !

Nouveau lancé. Fran avait esquivé.

- Si je m'étais trompé, enchaîna-t-il en retirant les ustensiles coincés dans son chapeau,

vous m'auriez déjà frappé depuis bien longtemps, sempai., or, vous êtes resté muet et avez eu une drôle d'expression. Alors j'en conclue que j'ai eu raison en disant que c'est à cause de mon costume que vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. »

Belphgeor se tut un moment, quelque peu déconcerté par cette déduction qui avait tout de même une part de vérité. Ce gamin pouvait être perspicace, il fallait l'avouer. Il savait toujours quel point toucher pour parvenir à ses fins, et, d'après lui, c'était une qualité non négligeable quand on était au sein de la Varia. Des fois, il se demandait même si ce n'était pas un don de « magicien », ce à quoi Fran répondait que c'était tout simplement son intuition. Et dans ce cas là, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il se foutait de lui. Non, Fran ne pouvait pas fonctionner qu'à l'instinct ; c'était tout simplement impossible. Depuis le début il savait, et désirait faire sortir Belphegor de ses gonds.

Agacé, le blond siffla entre ses dents :

« - Eh... Si ça continue, je vais vraiment te ramener mort au château, peu importe tes conclusions idiotes. De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Fran fit la moue.

- Bien sûr que si ça me concerne, Bel-sempai. Ou plutôt, ça m'intéresse. N'oubliez pas que c'est ma vie qui est en jeu, dans cette histoire.  
- C'est justement pour ça que ce n'est pas important, imbécile. Ta vie est aussi insignifiante que celle d'une grenouille.  
- Pas pour moi, Bel-sempai. Et puis, la vie d'une grenouille peut être très précieuse, vous savez ? Je suis sûr qu'elle à aussi des sentiments et des émotions.  
- Bah voyons... »

Le prince roula des yeux, puis ne fit même plus attention aux arguments que lui donnait Fran sur les ressentis de la grenouille. Sérieusement, il était terriblement ennuyeux, et Dieu sait ce qui le retenait pour ne pas faire de lui un cactus sur le champ ! Il prit une profonde inspiration, et replia un genoux devant lui en dépit de la branche qui basculait dangereusement. Etant agile et léger, il l'ignora, et fit tomber son bras droit dans le vide ; sa main heurta alors quelque chose de mou.

« - Bel-sempai, pouvez-vous arrêter de me frapper s'il vous plait ? »

Evidemment. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, ce gamin ne le laissera jamais tranquille. En guise de réponse, il enfonça son poing entre les deux yeux du chapeau, ce qui laissa échapper un soupir au concerné. Au moins, ça lui avait permis de stopper le flot de paroles qu'il avait eu le malheur de provoquer en énonçant le mot « grenouille » : Bel avait beau être un génie, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Fran puisse en faire un roman. Vraiment, ça le dépassait. Enfin, pour le moment, ce dernier était occupé à retirer un à un les couteaux argentés plantés dans son corps. Belphegor plissa les yeux en le voyant faire, puis prit appuis sur sa main.

« - Shishi… Je te conseil fortement d'arrêter de les balancer n'importe où.

En effet, le vert était entrain de les jeter à droite et à gauche, ne se souciant guère de son Sempai qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

- Pardonnez-moi. »

Un ton détaché, qui laissait bien comprendre qu'il en avait rien à faire. La preuve, c'est qu'il continuait ce qu'il avait commencé, sans rien changer. Or, Prince the Ripper n'ajouta rien, décidant qu'il s'occupera de son cas plus tard. Il se contenta de soupirer bruyamment et de regarder l'horizon. Une plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue, nue, dont l'herbe était doucement balayée par le vent tiède. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les collines sans arbres, et qui, peu à peu, sombraient dans l'obscurité. Toutes formes d'urbanisation avait abandonné cet endroit, laissant Dame Nature s'occuper du reste. Ici, ils ne risquaient absolument pas d'être repérés : ce chemin était à l'écart des autres routes que les gens empruntaient, et sûrement connu que par une minorité de randonneurs. C'est alors qu'il entendit des petits piaillements aigus, puis des battement d'ailes. Il leva la tête ; un nuage noir plutôt bruyant passa juste au dessus d'eux, baigné dans ciel ensanglanté. Ici, il n'était pas encore sombre, puis l'on distinguait facilement les corps noirs des oiseaux qui s'étaient rassemblés. Le contraste qu'il y avait entre eux et ce rouge incandescent donnait presque mal aux yeux, et si bien qu'ils ne furent bientôt qu'une tâche dans ce tableau, Belphegor ferma les siens.

Fran, lui, en avait plus ou moins fini avec son dos : les blessures le brûlaient encore, et le nombre de trous profondément encrés dans sa chaire n'arrangeait rien à sa souffrance. De ce fait, il était resté assis, genoux repliés, et avait écarté ses mains de chaque côtés de son corps pour se soutenir ; il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer. D'une voix plate et monotone, il déclara :

« Bel-sempai... Vous me faites mal, vous savez ? Vous m'avez même fait pleurer.

- Tant mieux, lui répondit son interlocuteur sans bouger d'un pouce. Tu l'as cherché.

- Je ne mérite pas ça.

- Oh si. Tu devrais t'y habituer, à force.

L'illusionniste resta muet, puis se pinça les lèvres. Il s'était soudainement contracté, et avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses jambes. Tandis que ses yeux fixait un point invisible droit devant lui, il rétorqua, amer :

- On ne s'habitue pas à la douleur, Bel-sempai. »

Ce dernier n'ajouta rien, si ce n'est qu'un « Tsch ! », et resta toujours immobile, bras croisés derrière la tête. Fran ne bougea pas non plus, et clôt lentement ses paupières. Non, vraiment, jamais Belphegor ne pourra jamais le comprendre. Comprendre ce qu'il ressent vraiment ; comprendre ce que c'était que d'être insulté, frappé, et blessé dans tous les sens du terme à longueur de journée, alors que vous essayez simplement de vous rapprocher de cette même personne. Puisque dans le fond, Fran aimait bien ce Prince. Il sortait de l'ordinaire, et il le jugeait intéressant. Il ne voulait pas grand chose, seulement en savoir un peu plus sur lui, et engager une conversation normale, qui elle, ne s'engendrerait pas en un énième combat dont l'issue serait toujours la même, soit, nulle. Certes, il aimait beaucoup le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais c'était simplement pour s'amuser, et non pas engager un duel ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Malgré tout, Belphegor continuait à l'ignorer et à le rabaisser plus bas que terre, sans se soucier de ses propres émotions ; et ce n'était pas faute de le lui avoir dit. Indirectement, peut être, mais il l'avait fait, et ce, il y a peine quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il n'avait pas compris son allusion avec la grenouille.

« - Vous n'êtes pas très futé, pour un génie.

L'aura du prince se fit brusquement menaçante, et le cliquetis de lames qui s'entrechoquaient se fit entendre :  
- Oubliez-ça, je retire ce que j'ai dis, corrigea t-il. »

Mais rien n'y faisait. La vérité était que Belphegor ne le l'acceptait pas, et ne l'accepterait sans doutes jamais. Après tout, Fran était considéré comme un intrus, ici. Il avait pris la place d'un ancien membre, et, qui plus est, un membre qui avait non seulement intégré la Varia depuis le début, mais qui se trouvait être la seule personne aussi proche du Prince. Oui, vraiment, ça tombait vraiment mal. Ceci-dit au début, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il se moquait éperdument de ce pensait son sempai de lui, et remplissait ses missions comme il le devait. Ce n'était que plus tard que ça avait changé : Fran ne souhaitait plus rester aussi invisible face aux yeux de son partenaire, et voulait être considéré comme un être _humain_, qui avait lui aussi ses propres sentiments. Pas comme un simple combattant qu'on envoyait sur le champs de bataille en se moquant si il allait se faire tuer ou non, ou bien comme un défouloir (car si on partait dans le sens là, il avait une existence, mais quel en était son intérêt ?). Et même si c'était difficile à avouer, il voulait que ce soit par _Belphegor_. Car Belphegor et lui, à cause des missions, passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble, et que, à force mais surtout malgré lui, il s'était attaché à sa personnalité impulsive.

Et puis, il ne demandait pas lune. Il voulait simplement qu'_il_ fasse un peu plus attention à lui. Ne pas être transparent, ni être traité comme un objet. Juste_ ça_. Exister aux yeux du prince comme son prédécesseur existait pour lui, ou du moins, comme il pensait qu'il existait. Quoi que, exister tout simplement, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, lui suffirait.

Bien sûr, Fran n'avait jamais su quelle genre de comportement il entretenait avec l'arcobaleno, mais il pensait que ce n'était pas un hasard si le blond le forçait à mettre ce chapeau à son image et qu'il y tenait à ce point ; il ne comptait plus non plus le nombre de fois où Belphegor le comparait à lui, ne cessant de rappeler qu'il lui était inférieur, encore plus insupportable, et surtout, inutile.

Il soupira bruyamment, et posa son menton sur ses genoux. L'illusionniste était persuadé que c'était parce qu'il remplaçait Mammon que son supérieur l'ignorait autant. En fait, c'était très simple à comprendre : Bel appréciait Mammon, Mammon est mort, et lui, il était la pour le remplacer : il reconnaissait que dans ces conditions, il ne pouvait être que détesté.

Néanmoins, Fran se demandait vraiment comment était leur relation, et cette question n'avait de cesse à lui torturer l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment osé lui demander de peur où cela aurait pu les conduire ; cependant, il supportait de moins en moins cette façon d'être traité par son compagnon : cette fois, il se risqua à lui tirer quelques information, et ce, d'une manière toujours aussi inoffensive :

« - Sempai ! Mammon et vous étiez très proche, n'est-ce pas ?

Belphegor ne bougea pas, mais claqua sa langue.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ?

- Simple curiosité. Je suis votre partenaire lors des missions, alors je juge qu'il est normal pour moi de savoir ça.

Encore les cliquetis.

- Bel-sempai, pourriez-vous discuter comme quelqu'un de civilisé, s'il vous plait ?  
- Tais-toi, gamin.  
- Vous ne voulez donc pas répondre ?

Un couteau se planta près de la cuisse du gardien de la brume.

- Tsch ! Mammon n'était qu'un idiot.

Belphegor eut un sourire amère, tandis que Fran leva un œil vers lui, intéressé.

- Vous le traitez toujours d'idiot, Bel-sempai, mais pourtant, il semblait avoir un minimum d'importance à vos yeux ; je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le qualifiez toujours comme ça.  
- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Ce bébé s'est tué avec sa propre stupidité, et tu veux que je le qualifie autrement ?

- Donc vous ne niez pas qu'il comptait pour vous.

Bel plissa le nez ; il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Ou plutôt, il n'aimait pas parler de l'arcobaleno tout court. Surtout pas avec Fran. Mais étrangement, il continua :

- Mammon était le parfait petit jouet du prince. Avare et ennuyant, mais parfait.

Le prince leva lentement sa tête vers le ciel. Il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de malice sur son visage, et son sourire s'était dissipé.

- Et surtout égoïste. Ce bébé à décidé de mourir sans même prévenir le Prince. Alors maintenant, le Prince s'ennuie. Il n'a plus personne avec qui passer son temps, et avec qui se disputer.  
- Pourtant, Sempai, vous ne cessez de me martyriser.  
- Chut ! Avec Mammon, c'était différent. Il ne se plaignait pas tout le temps, et il n'ennuyait jamais le Prince.  
- Pardonnez-moi, je ne dirai plus rien.  
- Tant mieux. Maintenant, laisse moi continuer. Le Prince s'amusait beaucoup avec son jouet. Il pouvait rester des heures à se divertir avec lui, ou tout simplement lui parler. Sa compagnie suffisait au Prince pour le satisfaire. C'est pourquoi il lui en veut autant aujourd'hui de l'avoir quitté comme ça : il a été véritablement déçu. »

La suite ne fut pas dite pas à voix haute, mais sans pouvoir vraiment y faire quelque chose, il se la récita dans sa tête :

_De plus, Le Prince pensait que Mammon était son premier ami. Mais visiblement, il s'est trompé à son sujet, et si le Prince est autant contrarié, c'est parce qu'il ne s'est jamais imaginé à quel point il pourrait lui manquer. Il ne lui avait pas donné le pouvoir de lui faire ressentir un tel vide au cœur, c'était interdit. Or, Mammon le lui a volé, et il lui en veut terriblement pour ça._

Fran resta silencieux un long moment. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle tirade de sa part, (du moins, c'était relatif : ce qui était une tirade pour Bel était un échantillon minuscule de récit comparé aux discours de Lussuria) et, à vrai dire, cela le surprenait plus qu'autre chose. Lui qui avait toujours été si réservé sur ce sujet venait de tout lui « révéler ». Evidemment, il fallait interpréter cette histoire de manière à comprendre la vérité, mais ce n'était pas là le problème. Depuis qu'il connaissait Belphegor, ce dernier s'était toujours exprimé à sa façon, de manière à se mettre en valeur et à faire passer les autres pour les fautifs. Il n'était jamais touché par quoi que ce soit, il était insensible, et aimait simplement tuer. Et cette fois-ci, il avait un rien dévoilé ses sentiments, et Fran se dit que cela devait représenter un progrès énorme pour le concerné. Il conclut donc le récit très simplement :

« - Vous le regrettez, Bel-sempai.

- Mais vous refusez de l'admettre. »

Belphegor ne répondit rien d'autre. A quoi bon de chercher à le nier ? Il venait de tout dire à cet abruti de remplaçant, et il savait qu'il verrait juste dans ses sentiment. Pourquoi, il n'en était pas certain ; il en avait probablement eut marre de cette question incessante de la part de l'adolescent, ce qui expliquerait ceci comme un geste de « libération ». Lui dire « qu'il mentait » n'aurait donc pas été naturel, et surtout, aurait fait preuve d'une mauvaise fois incomparable -non pas que ça le dérangeait en général, mais ce cas là était différent-. Il baissa la tête, fixant un caillou blanc insignifiant dans l'étendue d'herbe. De toute sa vie jusqu'à lors, il avait rarement était aussi désappointé, ou plutôt devrait-il dire que c'était la première fois. Bel n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Il ne connaissait pas les émotions humaines. Depuis toujours, il avait été une machine à tuer, impassible, et trouvant son bonheur dans le sang qu'il faisait couler. Tuer son frère jumeau ne lui avait fait aucun effet non plus : Raziel l'avait cherché, il avait donc payé, cela faisait parti des règles du jeu, et il fallait que ce soit cet enfoiré d'arcobaleno qui le frustre pour la première fois.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, ou peut être même une heure ? Fran ne comptait plus, et de toute façon, il n'y avait que le soleil pour se baser. Ajoutant en plus le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à quel moment ils étaient arrivés, il était donc impossible de déterminer exactement le temps qui s'était écoulé. La seule chose qu'il pouvait affirmer et qu'il était tard puisqu'un voile d'ombre tombait lentement sur la plaine, engloutissant avec lui les dernières lueurs du jour. Il fut parcouru d'un long frisson ; il commençait à faire froid, c'était la fin de l'automne. La nuit ne mettrait plus longtemps à tomber, désormais.

Dans tous les cas, aucun des deux n'avait échangé ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, et Fran se demandait même si Belphegor ne s'était pas assoupi. Brusquement intrigué par cette pensée il releva la tête vers lui, et remarqua qu'il s'amusait à tourner et retourner un couteaux entre ses mains. Prudemment, l'illusionniste tenta de lui demander :

« - Si nous partions, sempai ? On devrait peut être passer la nuit à l'intéri…

- Shishishi...Tu m'énerves.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait froid ?  
- Je ne parlais pas de ça, imbécile.

Fran haussa un sourcil.

- Alors quoi ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à savoir ces histoires, avec Mammon ? Tu me parais louche. »

La grenouille resta muette, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement. Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sinon quoi le Prince se ferait un malin plaisir de se moquer de lui et de le lui rappeler des années plus tard. Détournant le regard de ce dernier, il fit la moue, et hésita.

« - C'est que…

La réalité est qu'il se demandait ce que le bébé pouvait avoir de plus que lui, qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant les différencier, et surtout, pourquoi n'arrivait-t-il pas à occuper sa place vis à vis de son partenaire ? Mammon avait eu cette chance d'être reconnu par le Prince que lui n'aurait jamais.

Il baissa la tête, puis, après un soupir résigné, il se jeta à l'eau :

- Je ne peux donc pas le remplacer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ?

Silence.

- Tu n'es pas Mammon et tu ne le seras jamais, Fran, répondit l'autre d'un ton plus calme.

Ce dernier arrondit légèrement ses yeux. Fran ? Il l'avait appelé Fran ? Non, il avait sans doutes rêvé, Belphegor ne l'aurait jamais appelé par son prénom. Cependant, son sourire trahissait son amusement, et le gardien de la brume prit rapidement conscience qu'il devait avoir un air ébahis sur le visage. Le Prince s'allongea alors à plat ventre le long de sa branche, et pencha son visage vers celui de son compagnon.

- Aussi, c'est peut être mieux ainsi ! »

Puis, étouffant son rire, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fran devint soudainement écarlate, et, probablement à cause de la surprise car ce geste était entrain de l'enivrer complètement, repoussa le blond.

« - ...Sempai ! Vous… Ce n'est pas… bégaya-t-il en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres rosies.

- Shishishi !s'exclama le concerné, hilare. Regardez-moi ça, une vrai fille amoureuse !

- Mais… !

- J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un compte de fée ! lâcha t-il avec un grand sourire gamin.

- Vous êtes complètement frappé, Sempai, murmura son élève, toujours aussi rouge de honte.

- Mais non. Ecoute la fin de l'histoire ! »

Totalement décontracté, Belphegor croisa ses bras sous son visage. Fran osa à peine lever ses yeux vers lui quand il se racla la gorge.

« _- Et lorsque le Prince embrassa la grenouille_, conta-t-il d'un voix moqueuse, _cette dernière se transforma en un charmant et idiot petit apprenti aux cheveux verts. Ils vécurent heureux pour le restant de leur jour, et tuèrent de nombreux enfants._ »

«- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'histoire original, Bel-sempai, mais j'imagine qu'on ne peut rien faire pour vos troubles psychologiques…  
- Ushishihsi ! Quel rabat-joie tu es !

- Encore une fois, pardonnez-moi. »

Non, Fran ne pourra définitivement pas remplacer Mammon, mais en attendant, il était un élément indispensable pour que l'histoire du « Prince et de la Grenouille » puisse continuer.


End file.
